It's karma
by unawakened
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke had done many wrongs in his life. Now, his punishment will catch up to him in the form of one pink haired girl.


_hello dear readers,_

_this is my first story. i hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>chapter 1<strong>_

Sakura sighed as she rearranged the clothes hanging from the rack. It was nearly six in the evening, the store was meant to be closed 10 minutes ago, yet there was _still_ a customer. Two, in fact. One female, who had lush raven black hair. She had a feminine build and was a around 5'5. And the other was a male, who she was accompanying, and it seemed to be her son. He was lean and muscular, and was extremely good looking. He was pale and flawless, with dark obsidian eyes that were void of emotions. Sakura guessed he was around 5'8 though he looked around the same age as her.

The shopkeeper apparently made an exception to close the shop later than usual, since they were_ '_special', but from what the pastel haired female could see, the male was an arrogant jerk- not _that _special.

The shop that Sakura worked in was an extremely expensive one. Sakura knew she needed money and therefore went job hunting, after many attempts and rejections, she filled an application to work as a sale's assistant in this store, as her last attempt. Surprisingly, she was accepted as a sale's assistant but also as janitor. The salary was not enough, but accepted, as long as she was paid.

She was glad that the manager hired her to work in designer filled store, a dreamland for Ino- one of her friends. Yet, the dark haired guy right across her was looking at the clothes with disgust and neglecting any of the choices his mother selected for him. And Sakura's the one who's expected to re-fold all those clothes! The stubborn brat!

The arrogant guy looked at her for a moment, studying her. But although his expression remained neutral, his eyes intimidated her as if daring her to do something. Just a little bit, of course, no one could out-stand the intimidation that radiated from her Aunt Tsunade.

Thankfully, he returned his attention to his mother, who was scolding him for being so picky.

"Sasuke! The party is on _this _Friday and you _still_ haven't got a suit! Pick something or I'll get Itachi-chan to pick something for you."

The guy – named Sasuke – clenched his jaw and had a stare down with the shorter woman for about a minute before turning his back on her and grabbing a random black suit.

"Here." he said, his deep velvety voice cold. He carelessly gave the expensive item on his mother's hands and walked out.

The lady sighed and muttered, "Why couldn't I have girls instead?" then stalked over to the cashier where she paid with a wad of cash in her Gucci purse and followed her son out of the shop.

'They _must _be important if they are that rich,' Sakura thought.

"Hurry up Haruno," the cashier snapped hastily, packing up her items into her bag. "Here's the keys, lock up after you're done."

And with that, she tossed the keys to the pink haired janitor and walked out with her head held high.

Sakura walked over to the silk clothing, sighing to herself.

* * *

><p>"Okay Ino, slow down! We're meeting Hinata and Tenten in the ice cream store – not there!" Sakura chided her best friend. She grabbed her thin arm and pulled her to the left, away from another clothing store. "Here."<p>

The stopped at a nice looking ice cream café where Hinata and Tenten were waiting patiently.

"Hey Hinata! Tenten!" Sakura greeted while sitting down on the same table for four.

"H-hello Sakura-chan, I-Ino-chan." The pearl eyed, lavender haired Hyuuga replied in her quiet, calm voice. She was the shyest in the group, preferring to talk only when necessary. She was the palest as well, though it always looked natural, not sickly pale. Hinata always wore baggy clothes, no matter how much Ino chided her for it.

"Yo Sakura! Ino! Haven't seen you in a while – how was England?" Tenten asked. She had brown hair always tied up in two buns and flawless olive skin that Ino was very jealous of. Tenten adored sports; she'd joined any, such as basketball, swimming, karate, boxing etc. She was the athlete and stayed in perfect shape.

"Oh you know," Ino flicked her blonde hair back in a casual manner. "Grey, rainy, the usual." Ino was the girl everyone would have loved to be. Bright, mischievous baby blue eyes with glossy, golden hair that she always tied up in a high pony tail. Not to mention she was extremely skinny. Sakura couldn't tell if it was unhealthy skinny but she knew it wasn't natural.

"Ugh, don't rub it in. I've always wanted to visit England, you're lucky to have the money to always go there." It was true, Ino's mother is building her career as a fashion designer and therefore going to different countries to promote her fashion line. "Anyways, Sakura, how's your study?" Tenten asked.

"It's fine, getting good grades and all."

"Oh. That's good... How's Sakuri?"

The table was suddenly quiet, the atmosphere turned tense. There was an awkward silence that hung in the air and yet, no one seemed to want to break it.

Hinata was staring at Tenten with shocked eyes whilst Ino was glaring at the athlete head on. Tenten regretted the question as soon as it had come out. She knew it was a touchy subject but as a friend she wanted to know how Sakura was coping with this situation.

"S-Sakura, I'm sorry, I'm just-"

"No, it's fine. It's... It's just..." Sakura stuttered, staring at the table ledge unable to make out any words. Her bangs covered her face, which she was incredibly thankful of.

The three girls stared sympathetically at her, though none daring to say a word.

"Sakura-chan, I forgot to tell you that the Uchiha family invited me to their party. It is a celebration since the Uchiha's company and my father's company are combining." Hinata said calmly, snapping everyone back into reality.

"And...?" Ino said impatiently, her hand gesturing for her to continue.

"Well... Since you can invite two people off the guest list, I can invite you and two if you want...?" Hinata replied in her small voice.

"YES YES YES! When is it?" Ino cried flailing her arms like a madwoman.

"It's on t-this Friday. I'm so s-sorry I was not able to t-tell you any sooner, I c-couldn't contact any of you u-until now..." Hinata went back into stuttering self. Her confidence had a limit but hey, guys were usually at her feet.

"THIS FRIDAY? I ONLY HAVE FIVE DAYS TO PREPARE! FIVE DAYS!" Ino shrieked, already having fits.

"Wait! What about Tenten?" Sakura asked, completely forgetting about what happened earlier on. She looked at the bun haired athlete just to catch her blushing cheeks before Tenten turned away abruptly.

"Oh, Neji-nii-san already invited her and Lee." The Hyuuga heiress smiled at Tenten's deepening blush.

"Oh, shut up! It doesn't mean I like him!" The brunette shot at everyone, leaving another stunned silence.

"Tennie..." Sakura whispered.

"No one ever claimed..." Hinata gasped out.

"That you like him." Ino completed whilst the three of them were staring at each other in awe.

"TENTEN HAS HER FIRST CRUSH!" the three screamed in unison, receiving dirty looks from surrounding tables. They ignored them though, too focused on teasing their tomboy-ish friend who was blushing as bright as Hinata would when she sees her dream boy.

"Oh my Kami!" Sakura jumped as she realized it was already 5 o'clock. "Ino! We have to go home _now._ Your parents wanted you back an hour ago!"

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Ino's shrill shriek echoed through the nearly empty café as she hurriedly grabbed her jacket and bag. "Bye my dears, I shall see you on Friday!" she called dramatically as they both exited the café.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ino-pig..." Sakura said, as she walked into Ino's giant hotel room, where was currently lounging on the futon.<p>

"Mhmm?" she said as an indication that she was listening, even though she was painting her perfectly round toenails red.

"I... I dont think I can go to that party thing..."

Ino's head snapped up so quickly, Sakura stepped back from shock.

"_What?_" she hissed out, her blue eyes piercing. "I _cannot_ just go there without _you_! It's just like going to the cinemas alone!"

Sakura stared at her best friend with 'You're-weird' expression. "But you've got Hinata," she stated.

"I know that! But Hinata is a clan heiress, meaning she will be dragged from men to men by her father and I will rarely have time to even smile at her!" Ino replied persistently.

She did have a valid point.

"Yes but... I have nothing to wear... I don't own any-"

"Sakura." Ino sighed deeply and finished painting her last toe. "My mum is a fashion designer. Well, not that famous but still! I could get her to make you one if you want... Actually, you have no say, she's making one for you whether you like it or not."

Sakura gaped at her best friend. It was sweet of her but... requesting her mum to make a dress for her? It's a little bit too much, and embarrassing. Even though Ino's mother was a second mother to Sakura (and vice versa) but still...

"No, Ino! Listen, you know why I can't go. I have to look after her." With that, Ino quieten down. Sakura glanced at her watch, noticing the time, she stood up and bid farewell. "I have to go Ino, duties call! I'll speak to you tomorrow at school, OK?" She gave Ino a quick hug and then exited the room.

"Sakura... take care of yourself as well.

* * *

><p><em>review please?<em>

_- unawakened _


End file.
